cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Moon
The Pale Moon (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn) is a circus-themed clan from the Dark Zone nation. The '''Pale Moon '''debuted in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. Many of its Units' skills involves manipulation of the soul, however, instead of focusing on the number of units in the soul, like the Dark Irregular clan, or using the soul to pay costs, like the Genesis clan, the Pale moon focuses on calling units from the soul or switching units with those in the soul. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the Anime. Sets containing Pale Moon cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (23 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (6 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (7 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (6 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Chimera *Demon *Dinodragon *Elf *Giant *Gillman *Goblin *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Warbeast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Sub-Clans *Silver Thorns List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 *Candy Clown (Heal) (Demon) *Cracker Musician (Stand) (Workeroid) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) (Demon) *Flyer Flyer (Draw) (Goblin) *Girl Who Crossed the Gap (Elf) *Hades Ringmaster (Demon) *Hoop Magician (Stand) (Human) *Innocent Magician (Human) *Lark Pigeon (Warbeast) *Poison Juggler (Critical) (Goblin) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) (Human) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emil (Elf) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) (Human) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) (Workeroid) *Skyhigh Walker (Stand) (Goblin) *Smiling Presenter (Human) *Spiral Master (Draw) (Gillman) *Tone of a Journey, Willi (High Beast) Grade 1 *Blassie Bunny (High Beast) *Bull's Eye, Mia (Warbeast) *Dreamy Ammonite (Chimera) *Dark Metal Bicorn (High Beast) *Egg Juggler (Human) *Elegant Elephant (High Beast) *Fire Juggler (Human) *Hades Hypnotist (Demon) *Jumping Glenn (Elf) *Madcap Marionette (Workeroid) *Magical Partner (Elf) *Magician of Quantum Mechanics (Demon) *Midnight Bunny (Warbeast) *Pinky Piggy (High Beast) *Purple Trapezist (Succubus) *See-saw Game Winner (Goblin) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia (Human) *Skull Juggler (Demon) *Starting Presenter (Demon) *Tightrope Tumbler (Goblin) *Turquoise Beast Tamer (Elf) Grade 2 *Barking Cerberus (Chimera) *Big League Bear (High Beast) *Crimson Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cycling Actor (Elf) *Dancing Knife Dancer (Manga Only) *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (Elf) *Drawing Dread (Giant) *Dreamy Fortress (Chimera) *Elephant Juggler (Giant) *Fire Breeze, Carrie (Elf) *Flying Hippogriff (Chimera) *Hungry Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Jill (Workeroid) *Magician Box Dreamer (Manga Only) *Mirror Demon (Demon) *Miss Direction (Succubus) *Nitro Juggler (Workeroid) *Peek-a-boo (Workeroid) *See-saw Game Loser (Giant) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn Upright Lion (Chimera) *Tightrope Holder (Giant) Grade 3 *Artillery Man (Manga Only) *Barking Dragon Tamer (Manga Only) *Barking Manticore (Chimera) *Barking Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Demon) *Dusk Illusionist, Robert (Elf) *Fire Ring Griffin (Chimera) *Golden Beast Tamer (Human) *Master of Giant Flying Knives (Giant) *Midnight Invader (Chimera) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Elf) *Mistress Hurricane (Chimera) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Amy (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Carole (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea (Workeroid) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (Elf) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah (Warbeast) *Sword Magician, Sarah (Human) Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon